La mia band è migliore della tua, questa è una Civil War!
by Mebby
Summary: Una battaglia Marvel a suon di musica? Siete capitati nel posto giusto! Gli Apocalittici vogliono superare gli X-Men e i due gruppi si sfideranno sul palco ad un evento nazionale per vincere un contratto discografico. Buona lettura, Mebby


**La mia band è migliore della tua, questa è una Civil War!**

 _Civil War, l'evento più atteso della stagione dove le band provenienti da tutt'America si sfidano in duelli musicali per proclamarsi come gruppo migliore degli States._

 **~Gli Apocalittici~**

Sono ormai sei mesi che Apocalypse ha formato gli Apocalittici, una band rock-metal proveniente da New York. Provano ininterrottamente il loro cavallo di battaglia, esibendosi nei locali di terz'ordine ricevendo come compenso pizza e birra.

Apocalypse, è il leader e voce del gruppo, ormai un esperto di make up nell'assomigliare ad un puffo. Il suo obbiettivo è quello di troneggiare sugli X-Men, una famosa band della Grande Mela.

Magneto, il bassista, credeva davvero in questo progetto, tanto da fornire il suo garage come sala prove. Non gli importava di superare gli X-Men, gli bastava raggiungere il loro livello, per poter poi fondare una band tutta sua.

Storm, la chitarrista dal carattere forte, si unì al gruppo perché voleva dare una svolta alla sua vita e, Apocalypse gli offrì la possibilità di entrare nel gruppo più una tintura per capelli. Neanche a lei importava di superare gli X-Men, gli bastava l'adrenalina che sentiva sul palco.

Archangel, il batterista, stufo di essere definito un bravo ragazzo, si unì al gruppo per dimostrare a tutti di essere un cattivo ragazzo, cosa che non era affatto vera. Apocalypse gli donò delle ali di cartone rivestite con carta d'alluminio da sfoggiare durante le serate. Il ragazzo ne era entusiasta ed ammirava Apocalypse, finché non avvenne il punto di rottura: il leader, mentre l'angioletto era bellamente addormentato, gli tagliò la fluente chioma dorata. Archangel da allora, non avrebbe più visto Apocalypse con gli stessi occhi.

Infine e meno importante, Psylocke, l'altra chitarrista. Entrata a far parte degli Apocalittici perché innamorata di Apocalypse.

 **~X-Men~**

Gli X-Men un gruppo rock nascente newyorkese abbastanza conosciuto, nasceva già qualche anno prima dal sogno e dall'impegno del bassista capellone Charles e dal sostegno del suo migliore amico batterista Hank.

I due suonavano in dei modesti locali fin dagli inizi. Dopo un anno, decisero di fare delle audizioni per raccattare nuovi membri. Così, due anni fa, la formazione degli X-Men era al completo.

Professor X, il leader e bassista sopracitato del gruppo. Amava far ondeggiare la sua bellissima capigliatura ondulata al vento o mentre suonava il suo strumento. Indossava spesso maglioncini dal colore improbabile.

Beast, il cofondatore e batterista del gruppo, scriveva i testi e adattava le cover delle canzoni al loro stile rock. Una nota per distinguerlo, erano i suoi corti capelli colorati di un blu chiaro.

Mystique, la prima new entry e voce del gruppo. Sul palco amava apparire con i capelli tinti di un arancione sgargiante e il corpo totalmente blu, si riforniva di barattoli da cinque litri di trucco di scena blu (che condivideva anche con Kurt, il chitarrista) da un venditore porta a porta, un certo En Sabah Nur, che poi si scoprì essere Apocalypse, il leader di un gruppo rivale.

Quicksilver, il chitarrista dai capelli argentei. Un asso negli assoli veloci di chitarra. Amava indossare dei goggles mentre suonava.

E infine, Nightcrawler, il più piccolo del gruppo, l'altro chitarrista. Anche lui come Mystique noto per esibirsi con la pelle blu e una coda da diavoletto del medesimo colore attaccata alla cintura.

 **~La Civil War~**

Il giorno gioiglorioso tanto atteso era finalmente giunto. In realtà era giunto nei giorni precedenti ma non ce ne cureremo. L'importante è che i nostri eroi avevano superato con successo le fasi preliminari fino a raggiungere la fase finale della sfida musicale.

Erano rimaste cinque band e ne sarebbe rimasta soltanto una: la migliore.

Gli Apocalittici se l'erano cavata suonando una rock-metal cover di 'Danger! High Voltage' degli Electric Six.

Anche gli X-Men avevano brillantemente superato il turno con una cover rock di 'X' degli X Japan.

Le altre band non erano male ma nulla poteva contro il potere distruttivo di una viscerale competizione -a senso unico- da parte degli Apocalittici.

C'era solo un piccolo problema…

"DOVE DIAVOLO È FINITO IL BASSISTA?!" urlò a pieni polmoni Apocalypse nel panico.

Mancavano una ventina di minuti all'esibizione generale. Deadpool, il commentatore l'aveva già annunciata e stava ora intrattenendo il pubblico per permettere alle band di prepararsi per la scena.

"Non preoccuparti, non ci darebbe mai buca. Era qui un attimo fa." lo rincuorò Storm.

"Dobbiamo trovarlo, dividiamoci!" ringhiò il leader.

Fu così che gli Apocalittici iniziarono le ricerche di Magneto.

La chitarrista dai capelli bianchi chiese gentilmente in giro se qualcuno avesse visto uno strano tipo con il mantello e l'elmetto ma non ottenne risultati.

Archangel rimase bloccato con le ali di cartone e non fu d'aiuto.

Psylocke si limitava a seguire come un'ombra il suo amato Apocalypse e, il leader, spalancava senza ritegno qualunque porta gli presentasse davanti. Anche quelle dei bagni, dove gli fu lanciata una scarpa col tacco in testa e, la chitarrista bruna, chiese scusa da parte del blu.

Apocalypse spalancò uno stanzino e ragelò: trovò Magneto avvinghiato in una posa compromettente ad un tizio.

"TU!" urlò il blu attirando l'attenzione di diverse persone compresi i membri delle altre band e della sua che passavano di lì "STAI POMICIANDO CON IL NEMICO!" additò i due ragazzi.

"Prof., ti stavamo cercan- oh, ciao Magneto. Ma vi sembra il momento? Dovremmo andare in scena tra poco." fu Mystique a smorzare la tensione mentre ad Apocalypse aveva un brutto tic omicida all'occhio.

Con calma Magneto si sistemò l'elmetto ed il mantello mentre il Professor X si aggiustava i capelli ed il maglioncino lilla/rosa con scollo a 'v'.

Apocalyspe ringhiò vedendo i due ancora insieme e a quel suono la cantante degli X-Men si voltò a guardarlo "Oh, En Sabah Nur! Ho quasi terminato la scorta di blu. Ci vediamo lunedì per il prossimo ordine." sorrise e si congedò trascinandosi dietro il Professor X.

Una volta risolto il problema della scomparsa dei bassisti, la sfida poteva iniziare.

"Benvenute mammolette! Qui è Mr Pool che vi parla! Siete pronti per lo spettacolo? Vi consiglio di armarvi di chimichanga, ne avrete bisogno per mettervi in forze. Vi presento i giudici per questa finale: per prime, le palle australiane e il suo portatore, Logan 'Jimmy' Wolverine. Un applauso per le palle australiane, su! Il secondo giudice invece meglio non farlo arrabbiare, fidatevi! Bruce 'Hulk' Banner. Già vedo che diventa verde, applaudite, muovetevi! E infine, Groot e Roket che beh, sono due ma considerateli come uno e-"

"IO SONO GROOT!" il pubblico era in visibilio.

"Ecco, esattamente. Ed ora, rullo di chimichanga! Gli ospiti d'onore, la Super-Family, che forniranno alla band vincitrice un contratto annuale per la loro casa discografica. Signore e reggi-borse delle signore, vi presento la Super-Family: il paparino Steve, il paparino Tony e il sexy-figlioletto Pete." ammiccò Deadpool mandando un bacino in direzione di Peter, il quale timidamente e imbarazzato accennò un saluto con la mano al commentatore -e all'insaputa dei padri, suo fidanzato- e ricevette uno scappellotto da papà Tony, mentre Steve guardava in cagnesco Mr Pool con il tic all'occhio.

Lo spettacolo finalmente iniziò e le band si esibirono una dopo l'altra. La quarta band furono gli X-Men e si esibirono con un'altra cover rock degli X Japan, stavolta "I.V.".

Ma Apocalypse era certo di superarli, aveva il suo asso nella manica ed era pronto a sfruttarlo. Fu con sicurezza che calcò il palco.

Archangel svolazzò alla batteria e una volta tutti in formazione iniziarono a suonare. Loro erano gli ultimi ad esibirsi.

Il batterista diede il tempo con le bacchette per dare il via alla loro melodia metal "E one, e two e one, two, three!".

"Soffice KITTYY, calda KITTYYY, bel micino TUUUU!" gridò con convinzione Apocalypse mentre Psylocke faceva headbanging.

Quando il brano fu finito, tra il pubblico c'era un silenzio di tomba. Gli unici rumori erano provenienti dalla Super-Family: Tony era piegato in due che rideva a gran voce, aveva quasi sputato i polmoni per la violenza con la quale stava ridendo; Steve applaudiva contento per la performance e, il figlioletto massaggiava amorevolmente la schiena del padre bruno per evitare che si soffocasse ma si copriva il volto con l'altra mano, rosso in viso per l'imbarazzo che i genitori gli procuravano.

Si udì un tonfo, era Magneto che indignato aveva lanciato l'elmetto sul palco ed aveva ringhiato ad Apocalypse un "Sapevo che era una cazzata!".

Dagli spalti si sentì un "Linguaggio, ragazzo!" da parte di Steve e fu la volta buona che Tony ci rimettesse la pelle per le troppe risate.

Anche Storm era indignata e _fulminando_ il blu con lo sguardo, lasciò il palco.

Poi fu il turno di Archangel che per abbandonare la scena, rovesciò i piatti della batteria a terra con le ali.

"Tu! Mi hai tagliato i capelli mentre dormivo!" si indignò Archangel ferito nell'orgoglio.

"Era per rendere il tuo viso più angelico!" ribatté convinto il blu ma era troppo tardi, Archangel era già andato via pronto ad accettarsi per quello che era: un bravo ragazzo.

"Ma che cazz-?! Dovevate mangiarli, non fumarli i chimichanga!" si sconvolse Deadpool.

Tutto il pubblico scoppiò in una fragorosa risata e la tensione si allentò mentre anche Psylocke e Apocalypse sgomberavano il palco.

Mr Pool intrattenne ancora il pubblico e non mancava di lanciare segnali equivoci al figlioletto della Super-Family, beccandosi le occhiatacce di Steve.

I giudici ritornarono in sala per esprimere il loro verdetto e la platea esultò al loro rientro.

"Mi dica Mr palle australiane, siete giunti ad una decisione?" domandò lo speaker.

"IO SONO GROOT!"

"Bene, lo prendo come un sì. E the winner is..? Rullo di tamburi, grazie..!" disse Deadpool invitando i giudici a parlare.

"The Villains!" esclamò Bruce con enfasi.

"Congratulazioni! Avete fatto il culo agli altri con la vostra canzone originale metal 'Rapporto missione 16 Dicembre 1991'. Salite sul palco, su! Ora la parola al vostro manager, Mr Zemo." Mr Pool porse il microfono al manager.

"La nostra canzone, 'Rapporto missione 16 Dicembre 1991' è uno stile di vita! Voglio ringraziare il gruppo per essersi impegnato tanto. Sapevo che ce l'avremmo fatta. Credevo in questa canzone e nelle abilità nel gruppo. Alle chitarre Venom e Ultron, alla batteria Red Skull, al basso Dr Doom e, infine, la voce, Loki. Grazie ragazzi!"

Un boato con tanto di urletti si innalzò dalla folla, i cinque membri ghignavano con soddisfazione e concessero il bis mente dietro le quinte Apocalypse raccoglieva i pezzi della sua amara sconfitta: aveva perso persino la sua band.

Archangel decise di cambiare il suo nome in Angel ed entrò negli X-Men insieme a Storm; Beast decise di lasciare il ruolo di batterista al new entry così da poter fare da manager al gruppo.

Infine Magneto e Mistique scoprendo di avere molti obiettivi in comune formarono una nuova band.

Da quel giorno in poi i Villains sarebbero stati sempre sulla cresta dell'onda e in vetta alle classifiche. Ogni nuova canzone scritta da Zemo, era un capolavoro!

 _~The end~_

 **~Mebby dal camerino di** ** _Mr Pool_** ** _:_**

BuonSalve popolo! Com'è che ci è venuta in mente 'sta trovata delle band musicali? Guardando X-Men Apocalypse! Vedevamo appunto Apocalypse che raccattava gente, ha tinto i capelli a Tempesta e tagliato quelli di Angelo… tutto ciò per farli entrare nella sua band. Ed è così che l'idea si è insinuata nei nostri cervelli.

Non potevano mancare i riferimenti alle nostre adorate ship. :3 Stony, Cherik e SpideyPool. 3

E' corta rispetto al nostro solito lo sappiamo ma avevamo il terrore che se ci fossimo dilungate troppo sui dettagli, come al solito, anziché una One-Shot sarebbe divenuta una Long.

Vi immaginate la figaggine di Loki sul palco? Con tanto di elmo dalle lunghe corna scintillanti (che accuratamente toglie per fare headbanging, altrimenti ucciderebbe qualcuno) e lo scettro come microfono.

Speriamo che vi sia piaciuta e, mi raccomando, tifate per i Villains! :D

Un saluto a tutti,

 **~Mebby**

P.S.: Scusate la moltitudine di fandom ma oltre ad aver visto di recente Deadpool, Civil War e Apocalypse (e anche Alice in Wonderland per 'giorno gioiglorioso'), avevamo fatto maratone su maratone Marveliane(?).

P.P.S.: Questo è l'ultimo, giuriamo! Anche perché le note si stanno facendo più lunghe della ff. Se volete ascoltare le canzoni cover suonate dalle band, cercate su youtube 'X' e 'I.V.' degli X Japan e 'Danger! High Voltage' degli Electric Six.. guardateli ma con cognizione di causa, eh! u.u


End file.
